The Scarlett Saga Part 3-The Wrath of the Spider Clan
by jakevoronkov1
Summary: After their encounter with the Symbiote in the Gwen 10 Dimension, the Scarlett Army find themselves needed in the Ninja Gaiden Dimension where the Greater Fiends plan to revive the Archfiend Vazdah. But when the Grand Ruler of Destruction known as Millenium powers up Cedric's evil army, that's when the job gets harder than they thought.
1. Millenium's Revenge

**I know what you're thinking. 'Jake, why are you posting part 3 before you are finished with part 2?' Simple. I just want to lay down some groundwork for when I get to these.**

**Scarlett's name is now spelled with two 'Ts'. Don't ask me why. Also, I highly recommend reading Chapter 80 of my good friend Axle the Hedgehog's story Ben 10: Gwen's AU before reading this one. This takes place right after it.**

* * *

The Scarlet Army along with the Gwen 10 Dimension versions of Drake the Alpha Osmosian and Jen the Master Anodite then stepped out through the portal from the Gwen 10 dimension and then collapsed on the multiple beanbags, chairs, and sofas throughout the meeting room.

"Okay." Rapunzel said, brushing the ashes from the Symbiote out from her hair, which she put back into it's braid.

"We just went through a hell-horde of Symbiote back in the Gwen 10 Dimension, which led to the destruction of that Bellwood." Lightnng said, cracking her joints. She pushed on her abdomen and her spine cracked back into place.

"And to still have a brutal fight with Shredder and Shriek, it made me want to set myself on fire." Elsa said, fixing her hair back into its French braid.

"But, unfortunately, Anna, Scarlett, and the other fire-powered heroes did that for us." Ariel said, adjusting her trident to work out the bugs.

"Ya didn't feel the pain." Nix said, smirking in her homegirl tone.

Ryu pulled off his mask and rubbed all the ashes out of his hair as he sighed. "Okay, next time we send in the whole army to a mission, let us take breaks. I can't tell you how many Symbiotes I had to slice through before my Fire Ninpo charged."

"You're telling me, buddy." Trish said as she cracked her joints and leaned back on her vibrating chair. "Symbiote or not, that was my first battle as a Scarlet army member. At least Sora, among others, had it easy with his Master Mode and his ability to summon allies."

"Hey, it was no picnic for me either, Trish." Sora said.

"Hit the showers, people. I need to talk with Drake and Jen." Scarlett said. **(Smoke, this isn't Prince Drake. Go read Axle's story and you'll understand.)**

"Let's go. I'll tell you what happened back last time I teamed up with Bayonetta."Jen from the Gwen 10 dimension said as she and Drake, the Alpha Osmosian, walked into another room.

"Well, I'm taking a rest." Aqua said as she walked away.

"Ditto." Kuo said as she formed into her ice vapor ball and flew away.

"Alright, people. Does anybody have any injuries, burns, or scars from the batte?" Elsa asked as she covered her hands in ice.

She walked over through the crowd and saw a nasty mark on Anna's upper right arm. She then placed her ice-covered hands on the burn mark and once she did, Anna cringed in slight pain. But then, the pain started ebbing away and then became nonexistent as her sister removed her hands and smiled.

"I had no idea you could do that."

"Neither did I until a day ago. I had accidentally cut my hand when I was in the kitchen. I was in pain until ice covered my hand and then healed it." Elsa said.

* * *

Scarlett, Drake, and Jen sat down in the meeting room with Scarlett looking sternly at them.

"Okay, Jen. Tell me who is this 'Supreme Master of Destruction?' I know a thing or two about you Master Anodites, but nothing comes close to this. I want you to tell me who he is. Unalaq told me about him and I want to know who it is."

"Where do I begin?" Jen said.

"The beginning." Drake remarked.

"Sure, you hot-" she then slapped herself in the face and got herself together. "Stop it, Scarlett. You've known him for 3 hours now. You are over him."

"Now where was I?" Jen asked.

"The beginning." Drake said.

"It happened a few weeks ago back when I was stilll getting trained in the use of my Omegatrix. Dad decided to send me, Dr. Gwendolyn, Jen 10, and Bayonetta to the Metroid Dimension. There, we ran into Samus Aran, a 15 year-old Bounty Hunter after a group called the Space Pirates, namely a flying reptile named Ridley."

"I've heard of them." Scarlett remarked. "Dark Samus is a member of the evil army we are up against."

"Okay. Carry on, Jen." Drake said.

"We ran into 3 other bounty hunters who eventually joined up to form a team with Samus. I did accquire each of their DNA samples. First off was a Cryonite named Rundas. He is a great being with incredible ice powers similar to Elsa or Sub-Zero here. He is very respectable as a person or alien. I decided to name his Omnitrix name Blizzard."

"Hmm..." Scarlett said, her fingers on her chin as she listened to the young Human/Tetramand/Anodite hybrid.

"Next was Ghor. He is a robotic exoskeleton alien who can use tons of mechanical equipment including transforming into an airship, but he's not a Cybertronian. I named his form Bio-Jen. Finally, there was Gandrayda, a Metamorphic who can shapeshift into any sort of being, like you, and has high electricity power. She does tend to be very hyperactive and energetic at times, though. I call her form Elemorph."

"About this 'Millennium' you were talking about?"

"Right." Drake said. "Milleninum is the self-imposed Grand Master of Destruction. He wants to mate with Jen here so he can make the ultimate spawn for him to use to, you guessed it, take over the multiverse."

"Of course." Scarlett said.

"He tricked me and the other Jen into thinking he was our boyfriends, like you with Cedric. He was almost killed by Jen 10, but she let him live on. Which, by now she's thinking she should have killed him after all."

"We don't know what he is planning, but it cannot be good."

"Don't worry about it. He sees me as a threat now and will do anything to get rid of me. But I welcome a loss for the first time."

"Why? You're nearly unstoppable, yet you constantly lose fights to. Proof that you are still a human in mind."

"There's a benefit to losing. You get to learn from your mistakes." Scarlett said, which Drake and Jen proved.

"You two make yourselves at home. I need to go train Sofia, Amber, Clio, and Vivian. Anna's got some slime to incinerate."

"Right The fire-powered members went down to the chamber."

"Now, as Lumiere would say in Belle's castle, be our guest." Scarlett said as she grabbed her katana scabbard and left for training. "BTW, the TV's programmed into the wall."

Drake pressed a switch on the sofa and the wall slid upward into a slot revealing a TV the size of the one in OmniManor. It also had a PS3, Xbox 360, and Wii U attached to it.

"It must be awesome being someone like her." Drake said. "She's one of the best in the multiverse and she's a princess and ruler of her kingdom. How could she possibly have any troubles?"

"Well, she fights evil this hardcore for a reason." Jen said as they got to playing **The Wonderful 101.**

* * *

Scarlett sat down in her study to read a book before she actually went to train her apprentices. She sighed and turned on the lamp as she immediately knew that someone was there with her.

"I knew you would come to visit me eventually." Scarlett said as she got up and walked to the Fairy Godmother.

"You have killed Unalaq and you have killed Shredder and all of that Symbiote." Fairy Godmother said.

"I don't normally kill, Fairy Godmother. But they were cases where we had no other choice. Unalaq was gone to Vaatu's influence and Shredder was going to cover Planet Earth in that dimension in Symbiote and rule everything."

"I understand, but you know that you are not making a good case to Sofia. Especially if you plan to kill Cedric." Fairy Godmother said, crossing her arms across her.

"I made a promise to Gwen 10 that I would not unless there is no other option. And my self-induced quest is about more than just getting revenge now. He plans to take Sofia's amulet and take over Enchancia. I can't let that happen to her or her family."

"...I see." Fairy Godmother said.

"And I have these to show as my prizes for their defeat." Scarlett said as she showed Unalaq's necklace and a hardened Symbiote spike from Shredder that she froze.

"I see. A warrior such as you should have a great sense of honor. Honor comes in symbols of your victories as well, young one."

They walked over to the trophy closet, which only contained 3 or so victory prizes and she hung the necklace on a hook and put the spike on a shelf for safekeeping.

"Why did you not think to invite me to the victory party? I Sould be offended, Scarlett. After all, I'm the one who gave Cindy her nature powers in the first place."

"Yes. That night you gave her the gown, you also gave her the ability to control nature to her will. The dress may have been until midnight, but the powers were actually permanent." **(See KingdomKeepersGirl's Fighting Against Fire Chapter 49.)**

* * *

Meanwhile, Cedric was busy plotting in his laboratory with Wormwood snarking at his side.

"Unalaq has been defeated for good. We are now down a general in the evil army."

"You wish to destroy the Scarlet Warrior, eh?" said a dark and forboding voice from the top of the tower.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Cedric asked threateningly, pointing his wand at the ceiling.

"I am the Grand Master of Destruction known as Millenium. I wish to offer you a deal."

Wormwood cawed untrustingly but Cedric ignored him.

"I'm listening."

"The Scarlet Warrior is a threat to my plans. I offer you a deal, Cedric. I will offer you some power-ups for the evil army you are involved with. Scarlett meddled with my plans of Symbiote taking over Planet Earth of Dimension G10. I want to destroy Scarlett, your alliance wants to destroy Scarlett. With this, she doesn't stand a chance, even with the army she possesses."

"I accept. She will not have her revenge on my murder of my uncle for his power."

"So the order is sealed." He sent out a massive wave of red energy invisible to everyone but himself. It engulfed Cedric and boosted the strength of his magic by tenfold as well as the other members of the evil army. "Nice doing business with you."

Cedric then laughed manically at his new gift as he sent out waves of magic energy, which destroyed anything it touched in an explosion.

"With these new powers, Scarlett and Enchancia will be ours!" Cedric cackled. "I have no need for that sorry Sofia's precious Amulet anymore!"

* * *

Scarlett was training Sofia, Amber, Vivian, and Clio in the art of the sword with her two katanas. Each of her young pupils were wielding a different type of sword. Sofia was wielding a samurai sword, Amber a scimitar, Vivian a sabre, and Clio a rapier.

The 4 young princesses slashed at Scarlett as she blocked, ducked, and leaped away from their rather impressive sword stances.

"Nice one, girls."

Sofia, Amber, and Vivian looked at her award case and saw 3 trophies that look familiar to them.

"Hey, Master Scarlett?" Vivian asked. "Are those?"

"Enchanted Science Fair Awards? Yes. Yes they are." Scarlett said, walking towards the case. "I may have been a nerd back then, but one of the benefits to being one is your intelligence. Everyone was left in utter disgust when I won the Science Fair 3 years running. It was the one chance I had to do something great with my intelligence."

"You still have that same level of intelligence now as you did then, Master?" Amber asked.

"My body changed from gaining my powers, not my mind. Yes. And the training session is over, you 4. Just call me Scarlett until next week."

"Whatever you say, Scarlett." Clio said as she bowed and put away her rapier.

Then, they felt the same negative energy from before sweep through the area. Scarlett got a major headache, along with her pupils, but the other Scarlett Army representatives were not as bad as her's. But what _was_ just as bad as her's was G10 Jen and Drake the Alpha Osmosian as they gripped their heads in pain as they paused their game.

But the headache was over as quickly as it started.

"Anyone else feel that?" Ryu asked as he sheathed his katana.

"You mean the thing about where we all got a major headache? Of course!" Trish exclaimed.

"I've never felt this much negative energy. And I'm the Fairy of the Dragon Flame for crying out loud!" Bloom shouted.

"It's no pleasant experience for us either, Bloom." Riku stated as Scarlett walked in with Jen and Drake.

"You sense Millenium's presence in this dimension as well?" Jen asked.

"I do." Drake said.

"I sense that that energy wave made the evil army we are up against much stronger." Scarlett said as she pulled up a projector.

"You two had better go see your families for a while. We're about to go on our next mission."

"Absolutely." Drake said as Jen opened a portal and they left them for the next few weeks.

"Okay. Rapunzel recently had another vision of a dragon-like creature laying waste to Tokyo in the Ninja Gaiden dimension, Ryu's home."

"It seems that my visions always predict where we have to go next." Rapunzel said as she sniffed a flower that Cinderella bloomed for her pleasure.

"Okay, here's the situation on what's happening in the Ninja Gaiden dimension right now." she pressed the button to reveal 4 demonic creatures that ravaged men like a butcher would to his cuts of meat. Ironically, that's exactly what was happening there as they destroyed the humans and ripped them to bits.

"These are the 4 Greater Fiends. Alexei, the Graceful Ruler of Lightning." She showed the projection of a human-shaped fiend with blue-feathered wings with black skins on the outside, black leggings and gloves with long gnarled claws, and a black cape from his belt. "He is very pompous and flamboyant. He has lived for several millenia and views humans as short-lived lives."

"Volf, the Invincible Ruler of Storms." She showed a four-armed werewolf fiend with grey fur, a long wolf snout, yellow markings on each of his arms and a black armor chestplate with a demon head-shaped buckle and black pants. "The ruler of the Lycanthrope Werewolf Tribe, he despises weaklings and is always looking for a challenging fight."

"Zedonius, the Malevolent Ruler of Flames." She showed a black four winged-armed gargoyle-like creature with spikes all around his body, four horns, and a dragon's head as an emblem on his chest. His body seemed to radiate fire. "He introduced fire to the ancient humans who worshipped the powerful Fiends as gods. His perspective changed upon his return after millenia of slumber, viewing the humans who refuse to submit and worship as ungrateful apes."

"Despicable." Kratos said. "I was a revenge-hungry brute and I never treated humans as unworthy."

"But that was because you had the power of Hope." Mileena reminded.

"And finally, their Queen-Elizébet, the Ruler of Blood." She showed a demonic butterfly-winged human-like fiend with claws, red armored platings all across her body, a long sharp tail and two antennae. "She shows very little patience for incompetency and failure. She wants nothing more than to awaken her master-the Archfiend known as Vazdah."

"So where is this mission going?" Bayonetta asked.

"I was getting to that, Bayonetta. Elizébet has alligned herself with the Black Spider Clan and their leader, Genshin. Genshin has grown weary of his clan playing second fiddle to the Dragon Clan. He then found Elizebét and she promised his clan greatness in exchange for his services, not unlike what I did with you guys."

"We are more than your little soldiers, we're your friends. Your family." Cinderella said as everyone else nodded.

"They have stolen the Demon Statue-an item essential in resurrecting Vazdah. We must get that statue back somehow. And with this sudden power boost of theirs, it will not be easy at all." Scarlett said.

"Do you think that we could reason with them?" Amber asked, then she covered her mouth. "Never mind. They are called 'Fiends' for a reason you know."

"The words 'Fiend' and 'reasonable' have never been used in the same sentence. Let alone to describe a Fiend." Ryu stated.

"This mission is far too dangerous for the people who don't have any extremely tough powers to back them up or are too young. So Ezio, Annie, 47, and most of the others will sit this one out. This is for the heavy hitters. I will not make the same mistake last time and send everyone. Here's my plan." She then showed most of the others to their quarters.

Later, the chosen warriors that made it to the deck room where they made their plan.

Kratos pointed his Blade of Exile at the plan with chess piece-like doll figurines of the warriors on the map and diagrams of the foes. "We split up and take on a Fiend each."

"This is Ryu's dimension we are going to. I'm sticking with him." Scarlett said. "We will take on Genshin together." She then moved her and Ryu's dolls to Mount Fuji's base.

"Aqua and I will defeat Alexei." Korra said as she folded her arms. She moved her and Aqua's dolls to New York where Alexei was.

"Kratos and I will take Volf." Bayonetta said as she moved hers and Kratos' dolls to the Aqua Capital of Venice Italy.

"Zedonius is as good as mine and Morrigan's." Anna smirked as she moved the dolls to Russia.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked.

"Hey, the heat never bothered me anyway." Anna toyed with her sister, laughing.

"And me and Elsa will challenge Elizébet." Cole concluded. She moved her and Elsa's dolls to South America.

"You think you can handle the Queen of the Greater Fiends, Lightning Boy?" Elsa asked as she coated her fist in ice.

"Oh, I believe so, Snow Queen." Cole smirked as he covered his hand in static electricity. They touched and a fog emmitted around their grasp until they deactivated their powers.

"Okay people. Stay with your partner at all times." Scarlett warned as she pulled out her father's jewel-encrusted buster sword and sliced open a portal to the Ninja Gaiden dimension.

The 10 strong warriors moved walked into the portal and arrived at their separate locations.

* * *

In Underworld City in the land of Perim, Takinom walked in front of and bowed before the Underworld Leader, Chaor, as he sat on his throne.

"Takinom. What is the status on our allies in the Scarlett Army?" Chaor asked calmly.

"Unalaq and Vaatu have been destroyed. Vaatu may be able to be reborn from Raava, but Unalaq is no more. Due to the fact that the Dark Avatar was killed in the Avatar State, the Dark Avatar has ceased to exist until Vaatu fuses with another human at the next Harmonic Convergence."

"Excellent." Chaor said in his gruff voice as Agitos stood at his side.

"Chaor, how do you know that this Scarlet Army is trustworthy?" Agitos asked.

"Scarlett, the leader of the Scarlet Army and Ruler of her Kingdom of Cinnibar, has only chosen some of the most passionate, die-hard, and fearless warriors in the multiverse." Chaor said. "These people will do whatever it takes to protect the multiverse from anyone who dare to threaten it."

"Exactly. Maxxor and the Overworld have the same agreements with her as we do. If the time comes when someone like Von Bloot attacks, she will be here to help."

* * *

Kratos walked through the Russian capital as Bayonetta strut beside him as he pulled out his Blades of Exile.

"So, Ghost of Sparta. It's nice to have some one-on-one with you." Bayonetta said kindly.

"Thank you. I have heard that the Gods of my dimension have been revived by the force we will now assume is Millenium." Kratos said, gruffly.

"Well, we didn't just recruit you to help you destroy your old enemies again. It takes a very strong and fearless warrior to take Skip's place. You were the best example we could find."

"Duly noted." Kratos said as they walked towards the capitol, only to be attacked by a bunch of Lycanthropes a short time after.

"Why is it always me who's getting the physically strong ones?"

"Because you are one of the strongest, if not _the_ strongest, representatives of the Scarlett Army!" Bayonetta shouted as she pulled out her Love is Blue guns.

"*groans* Touche." He then slashed away at the Lycanthropes, leaving some harsh bloodshed as he slashed with the chained blades. He then pulled out Typhon's Bane and pulled on the arrowless bow and blew his Lycanthropes away with massive wind blasts.

Bayonetta gracefully spun around on a pole by her and fired her guns rapidly, piercing the bodies of the Lycanthropes with an uncountable amount of bullets. "Welcome to _my _fantasy zone!" She then extended her wihps from her heels and sliced and diced the werewolves to bits with them like helicopter blades.

Bayonetta gasped as she finished her werewolves off. She pulled out a lollipop as she got her breath and sucked on it joyfully.

Kratos then bashed his warriors away with the Neamean Cestus and calmed himself down. "Even I have my limits, but this is clearly not it."

"I need to go and scout, Kratos." Bayonetta said as she shape-shifted herself into a crow and then flew away to scout above the city.

"I hope the others know what they're doing." Kratos sighed.


	2. Scarlett's Eternal Curse

**I have officially decided that I am using the Aurora and Maleficent from the new _Maleficent _movie for this series. As such, Maleficent is a great ally of the Scarlet Army and Aurora is the Queen of her human kingdom and the Moors. I have edited previous chapters to fit this as such.**

**Oh, and Knotgrass, Flittle, and Thistlewit will be Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather's cousins.**

* * *

*_A few weeks ago*_

Cinderella was in the playroom for the younger members of the army babysitting Gwen 10's accidental baby Lustsapiens, who were now about 6 in their years, settling them with freshly squeezed milk and cooing them when Queen Aurora burst through the door in a blast of light from her photokinesis.

Cinderella sighed and extended her hand forward, causing two vines to sprout from the ground, and they reattached the door to her will.

"Cinderella!" Aurora shouted as she walked over in more casual wear. "You took up the guest room here with Heartbreaker's children and I'm stuck in the sleepover room with all the other Princesses of Heart. How am I supposed to get my beauty sleep?" Aurora whined. **(For more information, see Ben's Twin chapter 28.)**

Cinderella then bent down to the Lustsapien children. "It's okay, little ones. Don't wet wittle Awowa get you all saddy waddy." she said as they clapped for her as she gave them toys to play with.

"It's 'wittle Awowa' who's all 'saddy waddy'." Aurora said as she left to practice with her light powers. "I'm sorry, Ella. I just need my beauty rest to concentrate my photokinesis.."

Anna stepped in, garbed in her green gown with Elsa, dressed in her ordinary queen's gown, beside her. "Well, you don't have a co-ruler in your forest kingdom, Aurora." Anna said.

"I decided to officially share the throne with Anna every month." Elsa smiled.

"Hey, Maleficent is in charge when I'm not around." Aurora said.

"Well, call me back later." Anna smiled as she lit her hands in fire to express her warm-hearted nature.

"Where are you going, little sis?" Elsa asked.

"Shopping. I just looked in my closet, and there's a serious shortage of red in there." Anna said as she left the palace as the other three smiled behind her.

"Red's been her new favorite color ever since her fire powers woke up within her. This young woman is the firey passion of the Scarlet Army and the most powerful pyrokinetic here." Elsa said. "She was born to balance out my ice as I am to balance out her fire."

"I was not surprised to see that she had fire powers in any way whatsoever." Cinderella said, biting into a scone.

"I heard that, Ella." Aurora said.

"I am the winter to her summer, the cold to her hot. We complete each other and I didn't know it until shortly after the Great Thaw." Elsa said. "It only makes sense that I officially coronate her the co-ruler of Arendelle."

"Tell her congratulations." Aurora said.

"I will. To take care of our duties back in our homes, we have magical duplicates. Once we get back, we fuse together with them, gaining their memories of what was going on while we were away."

* * *

Meanwhile, Scarlett flew in her fairy form, which consisted of her outfit in rose petal form, no mask, fairy's wings and rose petal flat slippers, as she flew next to Tinker Bell through Cinnibar City.

"Okay Tink. I know how much you love learning how things work." Scarlett said as Tink looked on in amazement, from the tram travel stations to the automatic restaurant cashiers.

"This place is incredible." Tink said with a bright smile.

"I rule it. I know." Scarlett said, hands behind her head as she let her wings do all the work.

Tink flew to a transport station and observed the computers to find how the trams worked. Scarlett shook her head with a smile and flew on after her.

"This is why Queen Clarion sent you and the others here, Tink." Scarlett said. "Your duty is to find how to improve on my science team's inventions or to fix them."

"And the dangers of electricity?"

"I have that covered." Scarlett then snapped her fingers and tiny rubber gloves appeared on Tink's dainty hands. "Rubber insulates electricity, meaning it protects you from it."

"Thanks."

"Now if you'll please excuse me, I need some time off." Scarlett said, flying away to the cliffside.

* * *

Scarlett looked out to her kingdom on a cliff overlooking Cinnibar City as she smiled. The travel trams were going from the station to wherever their destination may be.

"I understand how you felt, young warrior." said a familiar voice from behind her. It was a young woman with cream-colored skin clad in brown cloth with green trimmings, pointed ears, cream-colored skin, raven-black hair, and unforgetable black horns and big brown avian wings with a claw protruding from the tips. She carried a giant strong twig staff with a green orb at the top. What really catches your attention to her is her cheekbones that were so angled, you could pratically cut someone with them. "He never did care for you. He was only using you to get to your father's power, which is now your power. I just wanted you to understand that so you wouldn't have to go through the same pain that I have."

"I know that now, Maleficent. But you never had anybody who was close to you kill someone or something near and dear to you." Scarlett said, with a calm, disappointed tone in her voice.

Maleficent stood by her side, wrapping a wing around her in complete sympathy. "Kill-no. Take something away-yes. I understand what you are going through right now."

Scarlett wiped a tear from her eye and then nodded to her old friend.

"I know what it's like to have someone you cared about take away something extremely close to you." The Protector of the Moors extended her wings to express her point. "He drugged me and completely mutilated my wings right from my back. And for what reason? My loss of these beautiful wings was all so Stefan could become King. The Snow Queen and Flame Princess must know the feeling as well with Prince Hans."

Scarlett nodded her head as she remembered Maleficent's warning about Cedric.

"I know the real you, Maleficent." Scarlett said to Queen Aurora's Fairy Godmother. "It's just that, unlike you, there's more to what I am doing with this than just getting revenge now."

"Of course, my dear. If you ever need me, just call." Maleficent said as she took off and gracefully flew through the air.

Sofia went by her mentor and saw the human-sized fairy fly through the air gracefully. "Who is that?"

"That is Maleficent. No, she is actually a kind-hearted fairy unlike what the legends say." Scarlett said, petting her star pupil's head.

"I've heard of her from the headmistresses' cousins."

"Knotgrass, Flittle, and Thistlewit." Scarlett smiled. "They are the substitutes while the others are away."

"How close of a friend is she?"

"I would never let anyone harm her. We share the same pain in that we were both betrayed by one we trusted so that they could gain something greater."

"I understand. She is a real ultimate never judge a book by it's cover." Sofia said as they stood on the cliff and talked.

* * *

A tank rolled by the camera as the army rolled up to the Russian Capital to find Zedonius atop the pole of the Russian Capital, ready to blast him down.

"Impudent apes." The Ruler of Fire said. "How your hubris has grown in the few short millenia we have been away. Have you forgotten the era when only the mercy of the Archfiend kept your lowly species alive? You ungrateful monkeys."

The tanks rolled in closer.

"When High Infernal Priest Dagra Dai resurrects and restores the Archfiend to power... you will learn your true place on this Earth." He then took off to destroy the army. "On behalf of His Lordship Dagra Daim, I deliver you an ultimatum." He lit a flame in his hand. "Submit... or die."

"Ready to fire, sir." A soldier reported to his commander. The soldiers all got behind the tanks.

"Fire!" the commander ordered as they opened fire on the Greater Fiend, who just put up a force shield to prevent any sort of damage.

"Repent! You are in the presence of a Greater Fiend! I am Zedonius, Ruler of Flame!" He unleashed a massive heat beam from his chest that absolutely obliterated the tanks in front of him.

Amist the chaos, Anna, in her winter wear outfit because they were up north in Russia, walked through the city of Moscow Russia as Morrigan flew by Anna with her hands behind her head.

"So, how have you and your sister been?" Morrigan asked.

"Ever since my fire powers awakened within me, Elsa has been there every step of the way, even with her royal duties as Queen. She's been my partner ever since the day we joined the Scarlet Army."

"I see. Your sisterly bond is one of the most crucial things keeping this army together as you are two of the highest ranks."

Anna then sat down to rest and lit a small flame in her hand. "And Elsa and I have perfected a move we like to call the Frozen Fire. Have Elsa stomp to freeze the ground to freeze enemies legs, I generate a large sphere of raw flames, throw it up to the sky, and it explodes into a rain of fireballs."

"Yikes. Remind me never to get on your badside." Morrigan asked.

"Of course." Anna said. "People underestimate me because I'm young, but I'm okay with being the underdog because I'm going to reduce these Fiends to dust."

"Wow."

"I was born ready. Zedonius may be the Ruler of Flames, but..." Anna shot out two steady streams of flame from her palms and she twirled around like a ballerina. The fire streams spiraled around her and her outfit transformed into the all-too familiar flame-patterned outfit, with a fire design to Elsa's ice one. "...I'm the Princess." she said as the dim flames flickered in the pupils eyes as she smiled.

"Wow, you are one dangerous princess."

"Don't let my smile decieve you because we're gonna beat him and I'm gonna smile all the way back home."

"And then, you get all the Hanses you can pummel in the simulator." Morrigan smiled.

"*Laughs as she imagines herself battling Hans with her fire powers* How does it feel you heart-breaking, sister-killing, mind-raging, kingdom-stealing, Mother Hubbard troll?!" She shouted as she blasted away nearby enemies with raw fireballs.

"We need to get her some relaxation." Morrigan said.

A bunch of Black Spider Ninjas then burst out from the barricades left by the military, carrying rocket launders as they surrounded them as they sighed in annoyance.

"I'm all fired up!" Anna shouted as she unleashed a ring of fire from around her and distracted the Greater Fiends as she shot up from the ground, projecting fire from her legs as jet propulsion, allowing herself to fly.

Morrigan sighed and produced two bat-themed sabers from her pack as she brawled with the Ninjas, eventually getting the upper hand thanks to her strong wings and slashed them to bits with her swords.

Anna smiled and snapped her fingers from up above as she let loose a rain of deadly fireballs, obliterating the remaining warriors as she and her fellow princess moved on their way.

"Okay, even as the throne to the Aensland family of succubi, this is messed up." Morrigan said as Anna nodded with fire in her palms, letting no one harm her.

* * *

Elsa and Cole walked through the jungles of South America with Elsa changed into a safari outfit with camo.

"Why can't camouflage be in blue?" Elsa asked as she cut her way through the vines with a scimitar she created from her ice.

"So, how's Arendelle?" Cole asked as he walked behind her.

"Arendelle's been fine. Bayonetta's had the brilliant idea of magical duplicates of us to take care of our duties back home while we fight together in this team."

"Which explains partly why New Marais hasn't had any Conduit attacks... yet." Cole said.

"Let me tell you about my sister. I knew she had fire powers all along and refused to tell her." Elsa said.

"You did?"

"Yes. She accidentally burned me one night shortly after Grand Pabbie erased her memories of my cryokinesis. Grand Pabbie put her powers to sleep for 13 years, as it would seem."

"Wow. Trolls have that kind of power?"

"Yep. As the Queen of Arendelle, the magic duplicates give me time to hang out with my sister and spend time fighting evil with you guys."

"Let's just focus on finding Elizébet before God knows what happens."

"I am so going to try avoiding any blood that gets near me." Elsa said as she saw a row of trees to the mountain cavern. She then took a deep breath through her nose and then let out a sub-zero vapor from her mouth, which caused the trees to go brittle, so she could slice them down with her ice scimitar so that they could continue.

Then as they trecked, tons of purple four-armed fiends attacked from nowhere. Elsa sensed this and swiped the air, creating 10 jagged ice spikes at her feet and they impaled the fiends as Cole blasted the ice spikes with his lightning grenades, electrocuting them from the water in the ice.

Flying fiends surrounded them as Cole tossed Elsa up in the air and the Snow Queen did a spiral twirl in the air like a cheerleader and stuck her arms out, sending out tons of icicles from her limbs as she twirled, keeping herself afloat with her snow storm underneath her like Korra's airspout.

She then landed and slammed the fiends with powerful giant snowflakes.

Cole leapt up with his Static Thrusters and called down his lightning storm, shocking the fiends into destruction.

"Whoo!" Elsa shouted in relief as she gasped on her knees. "I know about fending off the Duke of Weaseltown's thugs. This is worse."

"We chose to join this army for a reason, my Queen." Cole said.

"Those lessons with Jack Frost are really paying off now." Elsa said.

* * *

On the shoulder of the Statue of Liberty stood Alexei, the Graceful Ruler of Lightning. He seemed to be seducing the giant copper lady.

"A glittering island, an exquisite city of stardust... breathtaking." Alexei said. "But you, my lady... must be so tired of the view!"

He then chuckled and waved his gnarled claws together and unleashed a giant burst of electricity into the air, creating a thunderstorm of massive proportions. A Fiend's paradise.

"How's that, my dear? Are you pleased?"

The Statue said nothing.

"Excellent. I know you'd never lie to me." He then kissed her cheek.

Countless numbers of giant vampire bat-like Fiends flew from the sky and surrounded Manhattan everywhere.

The camera then zooms into the standing ring at the top of the Empire State Building where Korra and Aqua came out from either side.

Korra then produced a bow from her pack and aimed carefully at a nearby Fiend and released the arrow, impaling it's head.

She then pocketed the bow and took her partner's hand as they jumped down. Korra grabbed onto the falling Fiend as they ran closer to the ground.

Aqua slammed her shoulder guard and produced her Keyblade Armor and her Keyblade morphed into a flyer as they decended to the ground and landed.

As the downed Fiend screeched, Aqua went back to her default mode and sliced it's head off with her Keyblade.

Korra then used Earth bullets to defeat the countless demonic bats and dogs with knifes that surrounded them.

"New York!" Korra cheered as she and Aqua stood on a building and jumped down into an alleyway in the pouring rain in the beautiful New York City.

"I've always wanted to go here. I just wish that it was under better circumstances." Aqua said with concern as she and her partner walked, Aqua drawing her Keyblade to ready for battle with the Fiends. "They say that if you can make it here, you can make it anywhere."

"They don't take this kind of thing lightly here, Aqua. We just got out of a mess of a bunch of Symbiotes who destroyed G10 Bellwood. I'm pretty sure we can take on a bunch of Fiends and Black Spider Ninjas."

That was just about when the Black Spider Clan ninjas jumped out of the shadows and took on the two young woman.

"Only in New York." Aqua said, drawing her Keyblade in front of her while Korra ignited her hands in flame.

Aqua parried the swords with her Keyblade all the while casting her powerful magic attacks.

She then sliced right through a pair of bat Fiends with her Keyblade as they slid apart diagonally.

Korra sent up big rocks to take down any Fiends or ninjas that came her way. As a ninja attacked her, she bended the water from the massive rain to whip him off of her as they made their way down to the other part.

The ground suddenly cracked from underneath them as it suddenly exploded upwards and a swarm of demonic bats came up out of the hole, followed by a massive pink Fiend with tons of fangs protruding from his body and he chomped a bat in half as Korra facepalmed.

"Let's do this." Korra said as she thrust her right leg forward and let loose a flurry of powerful flames at the Fiend as Aqua slid under its legs and sliced it's back with little effort.

Korra then slammed her fist into her open palm, letting a rock wall slide from the other side of the Fiend to destroy him.

She and Aqua then looked at the water raining down into the hole, which led to the sewers. They then looked at each other and sighed as they jumped down into the sewers to get to Liberty Island.

* * *

In Sky City Tokyo, Scarlett and Ryu ran side-by-side towards the tower where they knew Genshin would be waiting for them as Ryu ran up the wall and grabbed Scarlett's hands. Together, they flipped themselves up the wall like a Slinky down a set of stairs as they avoided the Black Spider Ninjas.

"Are you ready for this?" Ryu asked.

"I'm so ready it's not even funny." Scarlett said as embers danced around her fingertips with a smile on her face.

She tossed a kunai from her pant leg and nailed one of the ninjas in the clavicle, which then exploded, taking him and the surrounding ninjas around him.

"Genshin! We know you're out here! We want the info on Elizébet's sinister plan and we sure as hell are going to get it!"**  
**

"He is not without honor, Scarlett." Ryu said as they ran alongside each other. "He only desires to forge a future for his clan and is tired of being behind mine."

"Honorable. I like that in a villain." Scarlett nodded as they each boarded a flying car towards the building where they were told by Rapunzel that Genshin would be.

Ryu fired his Fiend's Bane Bow to knock a bat fiend away from them.

"So how's Drake for you, Scarlett?"

"He is a very nice guy and a very powerful individual. As powerful as me or either of the Jens." Scarlett said, a little nervous.

"You like him." Ryu teased.

"What? No, don't be silly Ryu. I've denounced love from my life permanently." Scarlett said.

"You wuv him. You really want to date him."

"Will you cut that out!"

"I saw you kiss him violently. Don't pretend like you don't."

"I don't! That was just a thank you kiss, Ryu! And as for me crooning over his looks, I do that with all good-looking heroes! I get over them and only want them as friends within 3 hours!"

"I thought this was different, though. You know you'll date him eventually."

"EVEN IF I WANTED TO, I COULDN'T!" Scarlett finally snapped as Ryu looked shocked as he lowered the mouth cover from his mask.

"What?"

"There's a curse on me, Ryu." Scarlett sighed.

"I thought you said that you denounced love on your own because you cast the reincarnation spell on you and Ariana." Ryu softly said. "That was a lie?"

"Not entirely. I did cast the reincarnation spell on me and my sister, but that was so I could continue helping the multiverse in any possible way I could. It's time I came out with the truth." She pressed her communicator watch and opened all the channels so that every member of the Scarlett Army could see her hologram talking.

"It all started back at my father's death." The camera pans into her right eye where we get a scene of black and white when going into her pupil.

* * *

*_Flashback*_

_I was brooding over his lifeless corpse as my form started to slowly change into the blonde bombshell you see before you._

The younger, nerdier Scarlett hugged her father's lifeless body before her hopelessly as she saw a younger Cedric and Nettle laughing manically at his defeat.

"How could you Cedric? I thought you loved me!" Scarlett said.

"Oh please. Why would I ever love an ugly little brat like you... cousin." Cedric sneered.

"What?!" Scarlett said, shocked.

"Yes. You were that niece that my father had. Your father wanted you safe from my father Goodwin the Great, hoping to keep you safe from the powerful magic that he had within him. He was devestated that he had a niece that he had no idea who he was." Cedric said as Nettle flew in front of him, looking at Scarlett's face starting to contort to rage.

"You seem upset. Did we tell you too late?" Nettle smirked. "You were the niece of the acclaimed sorcerer Goodwin the Great. Oh, and he never knew. How delightful."

"Rargh! Nettle!" Scarlett said in anger as they started to see a faint firey aura coming from around her.

Nettle and Cedric smirked towards each other and chanted a foreign language curse at her and blasted her with her wands as they saw a blackish-red aura surround her and enter her body.

"What... what did you do to me?"

"People did say that no one would ever love you... How correct they were." Nettle said.

"This curse is a forbidden spell that curses anybody who you love that is not a family member." Cedric explained. "It curses them in that it slowly kills them from the inside-out over the course of 3 days."

Scarlett was horror-strucken at that statement.

"Toodle-ooo." Cedric said as he drew a vial from his robe and threw it as he and his partner vanished in a puff of green smoke.

* * *

_*Flashback end*_

The camera pans back out slowly as Scarlett starts talking.

"Ever since that day, I have vowed myself to get vengeance. I became the Scarlet Warrior to prevent that curse from happening to anyone else for the rest of my existence after the reincarnation spell."

"Wow. So everything that you've done was done by that _and_ your father's death."

"It's true. I've looked through countless scribes and performed tons of counterspells and charms. Nothing in the multiverse can break it. Not even the Alpha Osmosian or the Supreme Master Anodite."

"But you can travel through time and space, Scarlett. Why don't you go back and stop it from happening?"

"Don't you think that if I could I would have done it by now, Ryu?" Scarlett asked.

"Is it impossible?"

"No, but it really shouldn't be done." Scarlett said. "If someone were to go back and stop it from happening, I would cease to exist as that was my entire reasoning for becoming the Scarlet Warrior. I would've never created the Amulets, I would've never formed the Scarlet Army, and I never would've prevented all of the crimes and destruction in my career."

"So, even though it can happen, you won't allow it." Ryu said.

Scarlett nodded then spoke into her communicator. "Tell no one guys. This stays between us and Roland and Miranda."

"_What about Drake and Jen_?" Ariana asked.

"Especially not Drake and Jen." Scarlett said. "If Drake is in love with me, to learn this would destroy him. I'm going to have to keep shooting him down no matter how much he asks me out if he does."

"_What if a villain hears this_?" Kitana asked.

"These communicators are as silent as can be to those who don't wear them. And I don't give them to just any hero. And if someone tries to hack them, they can't do it. They're multiverse-secured with trillions of firewalls that not even Albedo could break."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Aqua Capital, a bunch of Lycanthrope Werewolves were tearing the soldiers to shreds while Volf watched from his throne.

"This bores me." Volf said. He then whipped his upper right arm across at whirlwind speed, tearing the front Lycanthropes to shreds. He then stood up and sent a whirlwind to destroy more.

"So fragile, so WEAK! I cannot stand another minute of this tedium! You will find me a mighty adversary! You will bring before me an opponent worthy before I, Volf, Greater Fiend and Ruler of Storms!" he commanded. "Accomplish this... and you shall be made ruler of this land!"

The Lycanthropes cheered as Volf chuckled.

Later, the Venicians were talking and conversing as they walked the Aqua City, when the Werewolves attacked from the allies and tore them to shreds until one saw Kratos walk out in front of him. He glared as the screen shows the side of his face that had his red spiraly tattoo. He then took out the Blade of Olympus and sliced the Werewolf in two as he shook off the blade's blood and sheathed it again.

The others looked confused as tons of hair tendrils forced them into the water, where they instantly drowned. Bayonetta rose up out of the water with a mighty leap and landed vertically on the wall. See, this was a full moon and under the light of a full moon, Umbran Witches have the ability to walk vertically up any solid surface.

"We must get up to that castle, Witch." Kratos said as they walked forward.

"Hey, I like you Kratos. You may be Skip's replacement, but you are every bit as badass as he is, if not more."

* * *

Meanwhile in Dunwiddie, Ruby and Jade were walking along the with Lucinda and Sofia as they noticed the various Scarlett Army representatives posted at various locations throughout the village. On top of every 2nd rooftop, every 3rd street corner, etc.

"Why is the Scarlett Army here keeping watch, Sofia?"

"Scarlett's busy in another dimension and wanted to keep me out of it this time. She sent a lot of her warriors here to keep an eye on Enchancia because Cedric's the Royal Sorcerer here.

Trish was posted on top of Jade's house with her sword-scythe the Sparda folded up and placed in a scabbard on her back and her shotguns Luce and Ombra strapped to her thighs as Caitlyn two buildings from her, rifle at the ready.

"I can't believe how rough Scarlett has had it and how long she chose to keep it from all of us." Trish said, sparking some lightning in her hands as she sighed.

"You can't really blame her though, Trish." Caitlyn said. "It is very personal and she wanted to keep us out of it for as long as humanly possible."

"Even as a demon, I defend her for that." Trish said, sighing in sympathy for her friend and leader.


End file.
